


Futa on Mailman

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lemon, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sodding clod!, clod, hermaphrodite, huge female penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Rose Quartz invites Jamie into her home to thank him for being kind to Greg.
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Jamie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Futa on Mailman

Jamie was one of the postmen that worked in town. He carried letters in scenic Beach City, Delmarva, where delivering the mail often led to something strange and unexpected.

One morning he was out on his rounds as usual, steely-eyed and dutiful. Jamie wondered if a monster would disrupt his work that day (monsters popped up in Beach City from time to time), or if he would lose his letters in an accident...or in a fleeting moment of self-pity. He could be melodramatic at times and occasionally it affected his work.

Presently he was to deliver a parcel to one Greg Universe, a local resident. Mr. Universe lived on the town’s eastern beach, on the beachside, aptly-named Beach Street. It was a serene walk that ran along the beach itself, under the brow of Lighthouse Park Hill. So that was where he was heading.

Jamie combed the beach as he trekked to Mr. Universe's home. He was already on the southern beach of town, so continuing on the route to the eastern beach would be the fastest way to reach his destination.

He hummed softly to himself as he walked along the sand, and the waves at his right lapped the shore. The calls of the gulls were calming and put Jamie at ease.

When he reached the front of the Universe property, Jamie glanced up at the structure the house was built into. It was an effigy of a something that resembled a woman, albeit a titanically large woman. It was exotic and exuded an otherworldly air that Jamie couldn't place.

Across the grassy knoll at the base of the home's structure and up the wooden steps strode Jamie, and at the top of the stairs the doorbell stood; he rang it.

There was movement within the little bungalow and heavy footsteps from behind the door. The lock clicked and the knob turned and the door opened, and beyond it stood an immense, fair-skinned woman with luxuriant, pink hair, dotted with curls. Besides the unusualness of her great size, there was also a large, pink jewel where her navel would be, visible through a hole in the dress she wore. She was exotic, too, Jamie thought.

“Hello there!” the woman spoke. Her voice was faint, and gentle.

Jamie wasn’t at all intimidated by the woman’s great stature. He smiled up at her and reached into the postman’s satchel he wore slung over his shoulder and produced the parcel for delivery. “G’afternoon, Ma’am,” he said politely. “I’ve a package today for one Mr. Greg Universe.”

“Oh! Greg isn’t home right now,” she told him.

“It’s fine,” Jamie said, handing her the box. “As long as you’re one of the residents of this address, I can leave my delivery here with you. I’d like it go inside instead of sitting out here on the front step. It’d be safer for the package that way.”

The woman smiled and stopped to think on what Jamie had said for a moment.  _ I’d like to go inside someone so kind, myself… _

“I’m his wife!” she answered. “And I do live here too.”

“Wonderful! So I’ll just leave this parcel here with you and I’ll head back to the post office to get ready for my next shift.”

_ Always wonderful to have completed a job, and to have done well doing so _ , he thought.

The woman gave a start when she heard Jamie say that.  _ Not yet! _ she thought.  _ I can’t allow him to go so soon after he was so kind to give us this box, free of charge! Such a kind man, to gift us something like that this way, and he hadn’t even asked for anything in return…! _

She didn’t seem to understand how the postal service worked. Understandable, as she was an extra-terrestrial life form, after all.

“Wait!” she cried out. Jamie was already halfway down the steps when she called to him.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I simply must reward you for doing this for my husband,” the woman said. “You’ve brought this all the way here and you hadn’t asked for anything as compensation. Please, come inside for a bit! I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer!”

Jamie smiled.  _ Why not? That’s fine, isn’t it? What's the harm in staying here for just a little while longer?  _ he thought. Mr. Universe's parcel was the last delivery he needed to make before his break at noon. He could spend a moment here at Mrs. Universe's request and then head back out to make the rest of his deliveries. He'd just have to let Postmaster Mrs. Miller know later.

“Sure, Ma'am,” he replied, “but only for a moment. My break is starting, but I really must head back out to finish making my deliveries!”

The large, mysterious woman smiled back at him and held the door open, welcoming him into her home. When Jamie stood in the foyer, the woman gently shut the door behind him.

“My name is Rose Quartz,” she said, introducing herself. “Rose Quartz Universe!”

“I'm Jamie!” the postman replied. “I'm one of the mailmen that work in town.”

“Yes, of course, Jamie,” Rose spoke. She set the package down and stood again. “Please, have a seat,” she said, and motioned to the whitish-gray couch that sat across the coffee table from where she stood at that moment.

So Jamie moved to take a seat. He looked at the floor as he sat, taking his eyes off of Rose for a brief moment. When he rested his backside on the seat of the couch, he found that he was suddenly sitting in Rose Quartz’s lap.

He looked behind himself, startled. “Miss Rose!” he cried. “Weren’t you standing over there just a moment ago?”

Rose Quartz smiled at the corner of her mouth.

“I wanted to reward you properly for being so kind to my husband and bringing him that box,” she said. “I asked you to sit down here and relax, because…”

She smiled wider and Jamie felt something long and stiff rise up underneath him from between Rose Quartz’s legs.

“…I have a package to give to you, too,” her voice purred seductively.

Her personality seemed to change.

“Miss Rose?!” Jamie cried. Rose Quartz caressed Jamie's body and kissed the back of his neck.

She planted her chin on the crown of his head and giggled softly in her throat as she rubbed at startled Jamie's small sides. The pink jewel in Rose Quartz's navel glowed brightly, and in a sudden flash of pink light both she and Jamie were completely naked.

There between her legs was a large penis the same hushed tone as Rose's skin. The head of it was flushed a fleshy, pink color…

“I want you to take in all eleven inches of my love, Love,” Rose whispered into Jamie's ear. “It's my reward to you for being so kind.”

“Miss Rose!” Jamie cried. “Please, Miss Rose; please don't…”

Rose continued regardless. She lifted Jamie and began to lower him onto her unburdened, mammoth, erect length. “Here, Love,” she spoke sensually, softly, “I'm about to go inside. I'm entering you just right now…”

“Miss Rose, please, I can't…”

But Rose Quartz entered him just the same. Jamie cried out as she pushed into him; it didn't hurt at all somehow, but he was still uncomfortable in being thrusted into against his will, and by a stranger no less.

Rose Quartz smirked and began to move.

“Miss Rose, please; please stop this—please take it out,” Jamie whimpered. He didn't want this, not at all…

“Oh, but Love,” Rose began, “you haven't even begun to experience true pleasure from this! You'll love it, just you wait and see. Wait 'till you've met some of my,  _ mm-hmm! _ , Cowper's fluid inside first! You'd be a changed man after that, believe me!”

“Miss Rose, how could you be so awful?” Jamie cried.

But right on cue, Rose's prick began to secrete its precum, just as she had mentioned.

“Ah, here it is, Love,” Rose moaned. “My pre is emerging! Just let that get into you, and you'll feel so much more into our lovemaking after that.”

A drop of it met the walls of Jamie's colon, and it seeped into his bloodstream, and then…

“Miss...Miss…” Jamie began.

“Hmm? Yes, Love?” Rose asked, tilting her head as she thrust.

“ _ Mistress _ …” Jamie moaned sensually.

“Oh, Love!” Rose gasped. “It's for you just as I thought it would be! There! My pre's gotten into you, hasn't it? How does it feel now? How do  _ you _ feel?”

“It feels  _ amazing _ …” Jamie moaned, and tightened his entrance around Rose's huge thing.

“ _ Nngh… _ Love… You're quite eager now, aren't you?” Rose moaned, grimacing in pleasure from Jamie's tightness. “It feels so  _ good  _ to be inside of you…”

“Give me more,  _ please _ …” Jamie moaned. Rose smirked in reply.

“Certainly.”

She began to thrust more intensely, harder, faster… and Jamie cried out eagerly in deep, fascinated pleasure.

“M-Mistress!” Jamie called as Rose battered his backside, “Where have you been all my life?!”

“Oh, I don't know, I suppose,” she said ominously. “I've been going from  _ here _ to  _ there _ , and from  _ there  _ to  _ here _ again.” Rose tilted her head. “Though it almost feels as though you and I have met  _ elsewhere _ before…”

She thought hard for a moment, remembering. “You remind me of a man I once met, far out in the middle of one of the planet’s deserts. He was an explorer, seeking the sights and wonders of this planet, relics left behind by the Gemstone Race, the species of which I am a part.”

As she thrust, Rose closed her eyes in warm reminisce. “He was meek, and gentle. So very kind…; I loved that man. I wanted to mate with him like this, but I never got the chance…”

She sighed fondly as she thought of Buddy Budwick, the other man from long ago.

_ Thrust, thrust _ , Rose went as she continued to move.

The mailman moaned louder as she continued to make love to his behind and he threw his head back, feeling it; feeling her inside of him and so deeply. “Oh, Mistress! Make me your whore!” Jamie cried.

“You already are, Pet,” Rose spoke.

“I'm so happy…” he squealed and moved his head back. Rose drew him into a deep kiss, heated and long, and it left Jamie panting to catch his breath when they parted.

“H-How does it feel for you, Mistress?” Jamie asked, wrapping his arms around Rose's neck behind him. His voice came out quavering because of her thrusts. “I know you said it was good already, but… How do you really feel?” He was seeking her pleasure.

“It's amazing,” she replied. “It's some of the best ass I've ever had in the several millennia I've been alive.”

“Oh! ...I'm so glad. ❤” Jamie moaned, smiling as Rose rutted him. “I'm so happy that I was able to make you feel good…!”

“Wonderful, Love… ❤”

Suddenly, she grunted, deep and guttural.

“I'm going to cum soon, Love,” Rose moaned. “Gemstone folk are sensitive in the,  _ mm-hmm! _ , 'thorn', so I'm nearly at my limit… though I promise to fill your warm, tight insides to the brim with all of the thick cream I have, saved up within myself. I'll pour it all out into you and make a big, sticky, creamy mess of your tight, little belly. ❤”

“Such a generous gift…” Jamie moaned. “Thank you, Mistress.  ❤”

“It's your reward for being so kind to my husband.”

Rose thrust harder and moaned.  “…I’m  _ just _ about to cum, Love,” she said. “Take in every last drop of me… ❤”

“Mistress!”

She grimaced. “Here it comes, Love…! Take in all of my Vitamin ‘S’! ❤”

“It’s full of minerals… ❤” Jamie cooed.

“So are you, Pet,” Rose murmured. “I’m filling you so full right now ❤. I'm filling you so full of me after filling you with me. ❤”

With a deep moan in her throat, Rose unloaded her torrent of spunk into Jamie's colon. It filled him up, and poured into his innards shot after shot. So much… and all Jamie could process was the feeling of the satisfying warmth spreading through his abdomen as he cupped his face in his hands. Jamie himself came, his smaller release shooting out and spilling down his moderate length, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth from the feeling of being filled so.

He passed out with the enraptured look on his face.

Rose cooed softly and kissed his cheek as she basked in her warm afterglow. She sighed fondly as she brushed her hands across his smaller frame, caressing Jamie slowly with a motherly tenderness. “Thanks so much for being so kind, Mr. Jamie,” she whispered, her voice now faint; soft and gentle as before. “You made it feel so  _ good  _ to give you a reward for being so good to my husband!”

The door opened.

“Rose! I'm back early from the car wash!” said Greg Universe as he entered the home. “What have you—done…?”

There was Jamie perched on Rose's enormous length, and the both of them naked and sitting on the living area couch.

“Rose!! What did you do to Jamie!?”

Rose smiled and lifted Jamie off of her prick, placing him gently beside herself on the couch.

“I just had the most delicious meal,” she said. “And now I'm hungry for dessert.  ❤”

She stood and began to stalk toward Greg, hips sashaying and cock swinging back and forth. Greg began to sweat a cold sweat; he tried to run away, but it seemed as if Rose's Gem was keeping him from moving from where he stood...

Closer, she stepped. And closer.

A bit more. And then…

She was upon him.

** THE END **


End file.
